Nanashi (SYOC story)
by Sekki231
Summary: This is a SYOC. (Nanashi is a young ninja who is recognized as a prodigy, but it doesn't feel all that nice to him. He doesn't know anything about himself other than the fact his name is Nanashi and his preferences. As he travels with his team, Nanashi tries to find meaning in his life and his origins, battling the enemies of the Ninja World.
1. 1: Best Graduating Class

**Alrighty there has been a slight delay in everything for the past few days, what with my nephew staying the week to my internet to everything else. Just feeling out everyone's characters and where a lot of them would fit best and in what situations. I've checked in with a lot of people over the past few days about updates on how I believe their characters are going, and those people know who they are.**

 **If you do not see your name, do NOT panic. I've looked at all the OCs and nearly all of them are good. Alot of them, great. If you do not see your OCs name right now, or if you see the name, but they're not apparent for a few chapters in the story, do not worry. It just means I have that specific character set to appear later down the line. There were some I really really liked, but just had no space for them, at least for now. *Sigh*, Choosing was hard :/**

 **Keep in mind though there will only be a Rookie 9. I received ALOT of great OCs, and some might still appear, but for now, this is all I can manage.**

 **Genin: Rookie 9 (Plus Nanashi)**

 **\- Hiroto Hyuuga (M)**

 **\- Aika Tsukino (F)**

 **\- Saya Syaoran (F)**

 **\- Masaaki Yamauchi (M)**

 **\- Hiruko Amemori (M)  
**

 **\- Aozora Hattori (F)  
**

 **\- Shirou Sasaki (M)**

 **\- Oda Nogami (M)**

 **Jounin:**

 **-Yukio Mizuno (M)**

 **-Genkaku Yamauchi (M)**

 **-Tsubame Yoshida (F)**

 **I probably missed out some people but just watch out for your names in this arc. I got a lot of OCs to work with so I hope I do all of them justice. If you feel like I should portray your OC in a certain way that I'm not doing right, feel free to PM me about it, cause this SYOC thing is a new experience for me, so work with me guys :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Best Graduating Class  
**

Nanashi looked down slightly as he walked to his final session in the academy. The thoughts of the child he saw being cared for by his parents left a ill feeling in his heart. It was a good day and any other student who graduated would be happy to start anew in the world of ninja. Though Nanashi didn't really care for it too much. For Nanashi, it was just a way to find himself.

He walked through the academy doors and all the usual faces were there. Nothing out of the ordinary, not like there would be anyway. Some people saw him as he walked through the door, others continued their conversations. It was just any other day, only with a lot more enthusiasm. A boy with frizzy brown hair walked toward Nanashi. His eyes a few shades darker than his hair, looked up at Nanashi's headband and he smiled.

He rose his hand and bumped his knuckle on Nanashi's headband. "How's it feel to finally get the heck outta this academy Nanashi?" He continuously bumped his knuckle on his headband.

"Hey, Kohaku. It feels nice, I guess. I don't know really, I haven't really had the chance to 'take it in' yet, y'know?"

"I hear that," Kohaku grinned at Nanashi, but the endless bumping of the headband started to annoy the latter. "You can stop now..." The bumping continued as if he said nothing. Nanashi grabbed his hand. "Kohaku stop." The anger built up to the point where veins could be seen welling up and moving awkwardly in his head.

"Whoops...heheh, sorry I got mesmerized for a second." Nanashi took a minute to understand Kohaku's mindset. How was it possible to become mesmerized in banging his head? Nanashi deduced that he just loved messing with him for some twisted reason. Shino Aburame came through the door, asking everyone to take their seats so he could say a few things. Kohaku and Nanashi looked at Shino for a good second and Kohaku whispered in Nanashi's ear. "I know it's probably too late to say this, but isn't Shino-sensei kinda, y'know, weird?"

Nanashi walked passed him, as if having nothing more to say to him. "If you want to have your ass bit by insects, fine by me, but I'm not getting caught talking bad about Shino-Sensei, see ya." Kohaku just watched him as if he were the biggest party-pooper the world had ever seen.

The class sat down and listened to what Shino had to say. Shino was never the type to give compliments, even when the compliment was deserved, but his time as academy instructor had mellowed him out a bit.

"I would like to say congratulations to this year's graduating class. The Leaf Village has not seen a more impressive graduating class since the year I was in the academy. This is something to be proud of." The students showed confidence in their faces, ready for more. "But now you move on to bigger and better challenges. You all will be placed in teams of 3 and you will then carry out missions with your new instructors."

"Teams of 3?" Nanashi said under his breath. Shino took the paper from the table and started calling out the names of Team 1. Soon it was Team 2. Team 3 came along.

"Team 3. Masaaki Yamauchi...Oda Nogami...and Saya Syaoran." The three students found one another from different areas of the class, and made eye contact with the other. Saya rolled her eyes, knowing that she'd been paired up with Masaaki, a hyperactive, muscle-head boy with brown straight long hair and brown eyes with a baby's face. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with black gloves and standard black pants with bandaged ankles and black sandals. He's a member of the Yamauchi clan, who specialize in earth style jutsu and strong taijutsu.

Oda, an average boy with a not-so-average appearance, with white hair, caramel skin, and silver eyes boy and a member of the Nogami clan. A clan that doesn't really have much recognition other than having large chakra reserves and wild appearances. He usually wears a red hooded long sleeved shirt and white shorts with bandaged legs and red sandals.

Saya, a young girl with a great head on her shoulders. Member of the Syaoran clan, a clan that can understand wolves as if they were human. Dark blue hair with dark green eyes and a well-toned body that's still in the process of developing curves. Taller than most in her class and has visible scars on her hands, left outer thigh and a bite mark above her right ankle. Wears a battle suited dark purple kimono with silver accents with the clan symbol of silver fangs and a dark outline of a wolf's head on the back of it. A short dark silver skirt with slits on each side, and elastic black shorts that stop just above her knees. Black, long fingerless gloves with a fang on the back of each one, standard blue headband with standard blue sandals

Team 4 was announced right after, then it was team 5. "Nanashi, Shirou Sasaki, and Aozora Hattori." Nanashi looked over at Shirou, who sat three seats across from him. A good looking kid with a cute face, but a mildly mature personality. Black hair with grayish tints that is in a pony tail and chin length bangs that frame both sides of his face. Gray eyes with a black long headband. And a standard ninja outfit without the flak jacket and wears an apron like cape around his waist with black gloves and the Sasaki Clan symbol on the back of his top. A clan that excels at unique chakra releases.

Aozora Hattori was the cutest girl in the class and probably the most dedicated when it came to the academy. A fair skin complexion with blue, "pupiless" eyes and wears a blue headband in a way that styles her black, short hair like Sakura. She also wears clothing strikingly similar to Ino's first appearance, except it's blue and there are no bandages covering her stomach, so it just shows her bare stomach, and instead arm warmers, she didn't have them on, but she normally wore black gloves with a white circle on the right palm and a white outline of a circle on the left, also wearing a white circle on the back of her top, the crest of the Hattori Clan, a noble clan known for their all-around ninja prowess and exceptional skill in Yin and/or Yang releases.

Nanashi looked her way as she focused her attention on the name callings, as if she wasn't phased by being grouped with him and Shirou. Team 6 was called, then Team 7, then it was Team 8, Hiroto Hyuuga, Aika Tsukino, and Hiruko Amemori.

Hiroto, a mildly rebellious kid with the white eyes of a Hyuuga, a skin tone paler than most, and an athletic body with slightly longer arms and legs, making him the tallest and lengthiest int he academy, albeit not by much. He has small scratches and cuts that have been accumulated over childhood playing. And he wears clothing similar to the traditional Hyuuga style, but different enough to differentiate him from the rest. He wore grayish black mid-calf trousers, bandages that go down to his grayish black sandals, a slightly high collared semi-traditional looking white shirt with short sleeves and black trims with his clan's symbol on the back. To differentiate himself, he wears a bright red hooded sweater and also has his arms bandaged.

Aika, a girl with beauty that rivals Aozora, with long brown with "hime" styled bangs and ruby colored eyes, a white short sleeved shirt with open fingered gloves and ruby colored pants with ruby sandals and a ruby headband. Unlike the others, she is not a part of a clan, but she has abilities that would say otherwise. Aika was a few seats away from Hiroto, and looked his way, with rosy colored cheeks. She sat next to Kohaku, who already took notice of what she had for Hiroto. He nudged her with his elbow, showing a creepy grin that basically said "I know all of your secrets". She slammed her head on the desk in embarrassment, kinda interrupting the whole grouping.

"S-Sorry!" She yelled out in a soft but loud voice. She noticed Hiroto looking up at her, then she passed out in her seat, which was a common occurrence. Kohaku proceeded to fanning her with his hand until she woke up.

Hiruko, stubborn and blunt, near antagonistic towards his fellow classmates. He had orange spiky hair that was slightly slicked back like Yahiko, black eyes with grayish tint and a black headband. His outfit was similar to Sasuke during the chunnin exams, except the shorts were pants that stopped about mid way at his calf muscles. He was the minority among the class. Not only did he have the worst scores, but he really believes he's better than the scores dictate.

"Tch!" He scoffed at the thought of working with a rebellious brat in Hiroto and a shy wuss like Aika, at least that's what he thought of them. The final teams were called and the session ended.

"These are the teams. You will meet up with your new teachers at midday. Do whatever you have to do now, but it's probably best to get better acquainted with each other now to get the growing pains out of the way. That is all, you guys are dismissed." Shino ended the session. The teams looked at one another and who they had. Some rejected the idea, some loved the idea, and others were neutral. But none of them knew what would actually come from all of this.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Team Bonding...?**

* * *

 **That was it! I just wanted to get the characters and their designs out of the way first and foremost, since writing descriptions of people is probably my biggest weakness. There wasn't much characterization now, but all of that should be fixed next chapter. At least somewhat. Tell me what you guys think so far.**

 **If you have any advice with how to handle your characters, then tell me (preferably by PM) but anything else can obviously be placed in the review.**


	2. 2: Team Bonding?

**Chapter 2: Team Bonding...?  
**

The teams were together in different parts of the village, remaining close to the academy eating whatever lunch they had, or bought whatever they could with the money they had. Team 3, Masaaki, Saya and Oda ate their food on a roof top. Saya sat down by the steps, eating and enjoying the dango she had on a stick. Masaaki ate a sandwich quite vigorously. "Ahh~! That was a good sandwich!" Masaaki's stomach still rumbled, as if he didn't eat anything for weeks.

He eyeballed the dango that Saya had and walked toward her greedily. "W-What?" Saya asked awkwardly as he approached her.

"Can I have a Dango? You had about 5 of them already!"

"Huh? You had 3 full sandwiches! Dango are small!"

"So? 5 beats 3!"

"That's not really a valid statement if the 3 things you ate are much bigger than my dangos..." Masaaki began snickering. "What's so funny?"

"It's the way you said it...sounds dirty..." Saya couldn't believe the level of immaturity that came from Masaaki. The more she learned about him, the more she regretted being on the same team as him. Oda had a cup of ramen in his hand leaning over the railing, watching life role by in the village. He turned to the bickering duo and calmly drank the soup as if he had no care in the world.

"So, what do you think our new instructor will be like?" They both stopped in the middle of their argument to look at Oda, who still looked half asleep, drinking the soup left in the cup.

Masaaki took on a "macho-man" posture, smiled and answered, "I don't care who it is, I just hope their strong enough to take me on!" Saya continued to eat her dango. Once she swallowed, she just glared at him and answered to his statement.

"What's the point of strength if you don't have the mind to back it up?"

"Huh? Puh-lease, do you think the greatest shinobi in history used their minds to be where they are now? They are recognized as the "strongest" because they had the outrageous strength and chakra to back it up!"

"Yeah, cause the 5 Kage could survive on a mind of a rodent and run a village by being muscle bound, chakra crazed maniacs..." Saya retorted.

"Damn straight, now you get it!" It was clear to both Saya and Oda that Masaaki was the dumbest person that they had met. All they could do was stay quiet and let him do his own thing. There was no helping his poor soul. "Why'd you guys stop talking all of a sudden?"

"No reason. We just found out that you're incredible." Saya's comment made Oda laugh.

* * *

In another part of the village, Hiroto and Aika were having their lunch, but Hiruko was nowhere to be found. Aika's face looked so red and hot as if you could burn bacon on her forehead and the strips would be ready in less than a minute. "Ah! This is great! It's not often we get early dismissal from the academy like this!"

Aika stuttered and was reluctant to answer. "Y-Yeah, you're right..."

"You feel okay? Your face is burning up. Plus you're not acting like yourself. You seem more reserved than I've seen you before." Aika stroked her hair and avoided Hiroto's eye contact.

"R-Really? You think?" All Aika could think about was what he just said to her. All she could think about was how much that he's noticed her. Her mind was going around in circles. Hiroto looked around, looking for Hiruko, but could not see him anywhere.

"Speaking of 'seeing', have you seen Hiruko? Shino-Sensei told us to get to know one another more but I haven't seen him since dismissal."

"Oh...no I haven't. He's probably eating somewhere else." Hiroto stood up. He activated his Byakugan and searched for him. Hiruko was eating by himself quite a ways away from the 2 of them.

"Why the hell is he all the way over there? Let's go Aika." Hiroto jumped into the trees and Aika followed right behind him. Looking down at him from the trees, Hiroto fell down to his feet, startling Hiruko a bit, causing him to fall back.

"What are you doing?! You can't leave someone alone?" Hiruko shouted.

"Shino-sensei told us to interact with each other more. I always see you around in the academy, but I don't know a thing about you." Hiroto grabbed his hand, trying to persuade him to come with him and Aika. Hiruko didn't waste any time brushing him off. Hiroto grabbed his hand again, Hiruko brushed off again. Both of them getting noticeably aggravated with the other's existence kept going back and forth for a few seconds.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!"

"What's your problem with us anyway!? We're a team now and you're killing the vibe!"

" **YOU'RE** the one killing the vibe, you're killing **MY** vibe!"

Hiroto's eyes twitched a bit after the response. In a way, he was right. If anyone knew what it was like to be forced into something, it was Hiroto. Hiroto took a deep breath and calmed himself. He turned his back to him, but before leaving he said, "You're right. I won't force you to do anything. We're stuck with each other though, so you have to try to at least work with us a bit." He somewhat turned his body to face him a bit again. "First impressions say a lot, but if nothing else, at least you're not a pushover.

Aika, who stood a few feet from them never said anything. Hiroto walked passed her and she looked his way. She looked at Hiruko who watched Hiroto. "Tch..." Hiruko went back to lying on his back on the seat. Aika followed after Hiroto, who had called to her.

"Um...are you sure you just want to leave him like that? He doesn't seem to care about us." Aika commented upon her first impressions of Hiruko.

"He's raw..." Hiroto slightly looked down. "I kinda know the feeling." Aika felt the bitter tone in the last part of the sentence. Hiroto quickly livened up. "But he'll warm up to us eventually. I mean, he's stuck with us for the "better" part of his years now anyway!" He smiled at her, causing her to get butterflies in her stomach once again.

"Mm-hmm..." She looked down, responding under her breath.

* * *

Elsewhere, Team 4, Nanashi, Shirou and Aozora ate their lunch. Shirou and Aozora shared their food together, but Nanashi wasn't exactly part of the mix. Shirou looked over at Nanashi and nudged Aozora to look his way also. Nanashi just ate alone. He didn't mean to, but the depressing air around him was steadily killing the vibe that Shirou and Aozora shared. It was weird. They've seen him talk to people before, even though he's so quiet. It was hard for them to figure him out.

It was hard to approach him, because to them, he seemed like the type who would slip into depression if you said the wrong thing to him. Nanashi stopped eating and closed his eyes. "I if you guys don't want me here, all you have to do is say so. I'll leave." Nanashi said as he was getting up.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Shirou and Aozora said in unison as they cringed by his sudden vocals. Aozora began to choke on the food she was eating. Shirou began to pat her back.

"Uh, Nanashi, a little help here!" Nanashi rushed to help the hysterically choking Aozora. Both of them patted her back and accidentally ended up unhooking her bra. Since her top was basically a loose midriff top, the bra fell out and fell on the floor. Aozora watched her bra with her mouth open and her face turning red as a tomato. Shriou's nose started dripping blood when he saw that the size was bigger than girls her age. Nanashi's expression was left blank, and went so far as to pick up the bra that fell and handed it to Aozora.

Shirou's face told the whole story as he looked at Nanashi as if he just dropped his parents' most valuable china ever. While Shirou got a punch to the head by Aozora, Nanashi's skull penetrated a wall that was nearby, nearly causing his soul to rush from his body. A few moments later, Shirou and Nanashi were on their knees, facing the opposite direction as Aozora fixed herself up.

When she was done, her face still visibly embarrassed and angry, turned around and began to eat again as if nothing happened, at least that was what she would've liked to think. Shirou and Nanashi turned around. Shirou bowed and apologized, and seeing that Nanashi wasn't doing anything, Shirou forced his head down as well, hoping that it would not add to his punishment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aozora answered. "There's nothing to apologize for." She added.

"B-But we-"

"I said there was nothing to apologize for!" Aozora cut Shirou off.

"She has a point. All we did was stop her from choking and took up her under-" Before Nanashi could even finish his he was sent flying into orbit like a rocket.

She just went back to eating as if nothing happened. "As I said, nothing to apologize for." She repeated.

Shirou just began to eat while he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and as he ate, each tear dropped straight into his food. As he ate, he could just feel the grief, sorrow and regret in each bite through his tears. If anything, those were the most sinful bites he had ever taken. His teammate was just sent into orbit by another teammate, and all he could do was eat like nothing happened. He couldn't enjoy the pieces of chicken he had in his box. He didn't even want to eat it, but the aura that Aozora gave off just screamed _"you best eat those nuggets boy."_ He would forever regret this day.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Team Captains!  
**

* * *

 **That was that! That was my failed attempt at comedy xD. I just wrote it as awkwardly as I could, especially toward the end. That's just how I would explain a story and people's reactions. Tell me what you guys think and tell me if I'm portraying these characters right.  
**

 **Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get.**


End file.
